


Pity Party

by thisandthat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisandthat/pseuds/thisandthat





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce said he had some boring business meeting with some investors but afterwards, he promised, he would come straight home. Maybe Alfred helped me with dinner. Maybe he helped me a lot. I set the table, ok? I was now sitting at a table and waited. Alfred took the night off to give Bruce and me some space. What did he expect would happen? I huffed. I know Alfred was playing matchmaker, he suggested the dinner after all. No chance in hell, though, that a man like Bruce would be interested in me. And this night would prove that yet again. I waited. Every time I heard the tiniest noise I would look to the door. I must have checked my phone a dozen times. Looked out the window even more so. I eventually gave up. What was I thinking? I looked at the nicely set table. It looked like we would be having a date. I was so stupid. They probably went to dinner to seal the deal. Or maybe Bruce got a better offer from one of his model/ballerina dates. Not that I could blame him, or them. I sighed. I cleaned the table and kitchen to the state it was before. I texted Alfred:

Hey Alfred.  
I hope you're enjoying your night off? Thanks again for your help :). I cleaned the kitchen and put everything where it belongs. I also checked the alarm, everything is set and I'm heading to bed now. Nightie. 

Defeated and feeling sorry for myself I went to the guest room and to bed. Really, what was I thinking?

I woke up by a gentle knock and the door being quietly opened. The light from the hallway illuminated the room a bit. I knew it was Bruce, my back was facing him and I pretended to be asleep. I was glad he was ok but I clearly did not want to talk to him. I heard Alfred whisper: “May I suggest a proper apology in the morning, sir?”  
I heard Bruce sigh “That would probably be best.” and the door being gently closed again.

I would not cry. No, I wouldn't.  
I did.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up extra early to go home undetected. I assumed to spend the day but after what happened last night I wasn't sure if I was welcome. I knew that maybe I was a bit unreasonable but I felt insecure and didn't know how to react. I didn‘t want to be rude to Alfred either and simply leave so I planned to leave him a note. I tiptoed through the hall ways in the direction of the kitchen. As I was thinking about where to best leave the piece of paper, I heard a grumbled “Why are you up so early?” from behind me. I turned around. In the doorway stood a bleary eyed, hair tousled Bruce. He looked absolutely adorable.

“I... uhm... was just leaving. I didn‘t mean to wake you.” Smooth.

He took a step towards me: “Listen, about last night...“ he started in this soft half-whispered tone. Why did he have to do that?   
I got on the defence and interrupted him before he could continue.  
“Don't worry, Bruce. I know you're busy.” I forced a smile. I shrugged, “It wasn't the first time I got stood up, it won't be the last.” Shut up! “I... uhm... better get going.” I pointed in the general direction of the front door. 

Bruce smirked. “I thought you wanted to help Alfred with the herb garden.” Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I had to smile, I was looking forward to that. I looked to the window. Seems to be a lovely day as well.

“Yes, of course!”, I exclaimed cheerily. “I just have to take care of something at home and then I‘m straight back.” Bruce looked at her sceptically. “Good.” I clapped my hands together. “I‘ll see you later. You better get back to bed, though.” I took his appearance in properly. “You look exhausted. Wrecked really.” Has been for the last few weeks. I hurried to the front door.

Alfred strode into the kitchen. “Master Bruce!”, he said sternly. “Miss Y/N is truly worried about you. She told me so herself. I suggest you tell her before you are losing her.” Bruce watched her leave. “I think you might be right, Alfred.”

As I was sitting in the car, I mentally slapped myself. It wasn't the first time I got stood up, it won't be the last. Oh my God, why did I say that?


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later I found myself on my hand and knees digging little holes in the ground for the herb plants. I insisted on Alfred not doing any strenuous work. That's why he was busy with unpacking the plants we got earlier and directing me where to put them. Bruce had gotten back to bed after I talked to him in the morning, Alfred told me. Not that I minded after the fool I made of myself.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss." I startled, "I'm sorry, Alfred." I took the plant he was handing me. "I was just wondering if Bruce's business meeting went well yesterday. He seemed to be pretty exhausted this morning." 

"It actually went pretty well!" I turned my head towards the voice, squinting up against the sun. In the door of the green house stood the man himself. I smiled at Bruce and then looked down on the ground again to put the herbs in the soil. Alfred cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his apron. "I am going to prepare a little breakfast for Master Wayne. Maybe I will find a little refreshment for us as well." He winked at me. "Thank you, Alfred.", I smiled at him. 

Damn it. As much as I loved Alfred why did he leave me alone with him? Especially when he looked so gorgeous. I loved Bruce in casual clothes. Dark-grey chinos, and a lighter grey shirt with a dark blue sweater. I was suddenly very encrossed in the holes in the ground. Could one swallow me up please? Bruce leaned against the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He watched me for a while. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry about yesterday." I shrugged and smiled at him, "It happens." I stabbed the shovel into the ground with more force than necessary. "A call or at least a text would have been nice, though." I smirked at Bruce. He looked bashful. "I'm sorry. You know, once these business men get their teeth into something it's very difficult to get rid of them." Bruce rubbed his upper arm and smiled to himself as if he just made a joke. Could I have raised an eyebrow I would have but as to this day I hadn't mastered this anatomical magic. 

Alfred put the tray on the table in the winter garden. "Maybe Master Wayne could make it up to the lady?", he called out. I scrambled up to my feet, "That won't be necessary. Honestly, it's fine. I...ehm...gonna go and wash my hands."

When I was gone, Bruce sat down at the table while Alfred was serving him his breakfast. "May I note, Master Wayne, that Miss Y/N said earlier that it would be a fabulous day for a walk." "You may. I know she loves fall." 

After I came back we ate breakfast (my second) chit-chatting a bit. I had to hold myself back not to wolf down the pastries. Alfred was to good of a cook and, apparently, baker. I was aware of Bruce's muscles he hid underneath his expensive suites but I would have gladly wrestled him to the ground to get my hands on the last sweet heaven. My musings (and intent staring on the raspberry-vanilla goodness) were interrupted by Bruce getting up from his chair and holding out his hand to me, "Come on!" 

"Excuse me?" I looked at his hand, up to his face, and back to his hand. When this didn't give me any answers I looked over to Alfred. He smiled at me and slightly nodded. I looked back at Bruce's hand and hesitantly put my hand in his. Bruce helped me up from my chair and guided me towards the door of the winter garden. "Where are we going?" "I thought we could enjoy the beautiful day and go for a little walk." I feigned being shocked and put my hand over my heart. "You?! In the sun?! Are you sure you won't spontaneously combust?" "Haha, very funny." I waved at Alfred before I walked with Bruce towards the vast gardens of Wayne Manor.


End file.
